callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Throwing Knife
The Throwing Knife is a knife which can be used at longer ranges, used as Equipment in Modern Warfare 2. It also makes an appearance in the single-player of Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview The Throwing Knife deals the same damage as the regular Knife; it is always a one-hit-kill unless in a private match with health set to double. In-Game Players will receive but one knife - however, any thrown knife can be retrieved, regardless of who threw it, unless it is not selected as your equipment. After throwing the knife, a number of events can happen: *The knife hits an enemy player, scoring a kill and leaving the knife in the body. *The knife hits a friendly player, dealing no damage but leaving the knife embedded in the body, unless on Harcore gamemodes, where the damged will be dealt back to the thrower, or a Team Kill is caused. *The knife hits the ground at a certain angle, causing it to clatter to a stop, where it can be retrieved. *The knife becomes embedded in a surface (walls, etc.) from where it can be retrieved. *The knife hits any surface at a certain angle, causing it to ricochet (as with the Grenade Launcher) and flip an extra several feet. In this instance, the knife is still deadly and can kill, provided it does not stop movinghttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l14tCmsJk5M. The throwing knife is popular with stealth classes as it is silent, gives no warning (unlike grenades), and even if the player misses, there is a good chance the target will not notice (unless they see the knife go straight by or hear it ricochet). However, it has a short effective range, as it rapidly descends towards the ground the farther it is thrown. Thus, similar to the Grenade Launcher, at longer ranges it is necessary to aim above the target for it to be thrown accurately. The throwing knife is considered one of the hardest weapons to master because it requires practice to aim at targets and throw it, usually in a quick succession and during movement. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Throwing Knife is confirmed to appear in the single player level "WMD", as one of the player's teammates kills an enemy with one. In multiplayer though, the Throwing Knife is to be replaced with the Ballistic Knife. Trivia *There's a glitch, if you shoot one shot with almost every gun, and then quickly press and hold the equipment button while wearing the Throwing Knife, your screen will tilt to the right. Proof Here *The Infinity Ward logo can be seen on the side of the throwing knife. This is most easily seen with a sniper scope. *The only time the throwing knife is ever used in Singleplayer is at the very end of Endgame, when Soap pulls out the knife stabbed into his chest by Shepherd. He then throws it at Shepherd's left eye, killing him. The knife used looks completely different than the ones used in Multiplayer. *The throwing knife's image in the Create-A-Class menu is a cartoonized version of the Tactical Knife's image in the Create-A-Class menu. *If a teammate hits another teammate with a throwing knife and fixes it to the player while he has a throwing knife equipped, he/she will be able to retrieve the knife from the body at any time once the first knife is thrown. *If the player goes on to Terminal and throws a throwing knife through one of the metal detectors, it will light up as if the player had walked right through it. *On the throwing knife, there are the words Ryan Lastimosa. *When using the throwing knife with the Riot Shield, the player throws the knife with the same hand that holds the shield with. This would require the player to put the shield down, throw the knife, then pick the shield up again. This would be nearly impossible to do, especially if moving. *The throwing knife can only hit one person: it cannot go through one or more people. *A throwing knife can still kill a player after it bounces on the ground, it can bounce more than once. *The Create-A-Class icon for the throwing knife shows the Call of Duty 4 knife rather than the ''Modern Warfare 2'' knife. *Throwing Knives can eventually cause a car to explode if a player has the patience to keep throwing the knife off of a car and retrieving it. *It is possible to destroy air support with a throwing knife. However, the ariel vehicle must be damaged enough for the throwing knife to finish it off. (see Videos below) *The Throwing Knife's crosshairs are unseen during an EMP. *It is quite possible that throwing knives will appear in Black Ops for the DS, as in an interveiw, the n-Space team working on it mentioned borrowing the Goldeneye DS team's throwing knife mechanic. *At extreme angles it is possible for the Throwing Knife to ricochet and cover greater distances. *If a throwing knife is stuck through glass and then the glass is shot, and broken, the knife will stay suspended in air. *The Fragmentation Grenades have the exact same throwing arc and can thus be used to practice throws. Video Video:Call of duty Modern Warfare 2 Throwing Knife Tips Tutorial Range and Types By Xplict91|Knife throwing demonstration at effective range. Video:Myth Madness: 18 of 21|Destroying a Harrier with a throwing knife. Video:Modern Warfare 2- Knifetastic Ricochet Kill|A ricochet throwing knife kill. Video:MW2 - Most Unbelievable Amazing Knife Throw Ever (Original)|An example of an awesome throwing knife. References Category:Stub Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Knives Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Multiplayer Category:Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons